


Night's Whisper

by Fandomshiz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Character Development, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Gay, M/M, NaNoWriMo, Nanowrimo2017, Pirates, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomshiz/pseuds/Fandomshiz
Summary: Growing up in filth and poverty is never easy. Rey winter is a young man trying to survive in the town of Portsmouth Landing, a gigantic dock in the middle of the ocean mostly used as a port for sailors to stop by on their travels. Trying to keep any form of optimism is a difficult task for anyone in Portsmouth- with dreary weather, poverty about the streets, and an over all tone of mischief and desperation from the people that inhabit the area. Rey tries to keep a high outlook, though with life dragging him down, and his sister, Mary, being ill beyond belief, he knows there needs to be a change soon. Being captured by pirates was not the change that Rey was expecting.





	Night's Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my attempt for nanowrimo! trying to produce a short novel just in the span of November! Now, I might fail that, but perhaps I'd still like to continue anyway, even if I don't complete the dead line. We shall see. :)

Rain was a common thing to occur among the town of Portsmouth Landing. Every day, at least once a day, the skies would close up with dark dreary clouds to produce a dim nature that hung over the town and all of its inhabitants. It seemed that mornings were more susceptible to its bringing. Most days during the sunrise there was no bright rays to see for a smog would set across the wooden docks, suspended a mile high in the air, so thick the butcher opening his shop in the square could cut it with a cleaver. From there the icy rain would plummet, and while the children would peer from the windows of their homes with disappoint look strewn across their faces, most of the older townsfolk had become numb to it. Rain, and rain every single day, was now just a fact, a part of their dreary miserable lives.

Portsmouth Landing was a regular looking area for the poor to dwell. It made most of its money being a place for sailors to stop by when they needed a rest from the long days at sea, though, sea legs were still optimal since small city was in fact built in the middle of the ocean. A long list of interconnecting docks and bridges floating among the waves of the ocean went miles and miles around them with no other distant civilization in sight. The only hope that there were more people out there other than the ones that simply lived out their lives at the docks were when the giant sailing ships rolled in to the harbors. Very few ships that visited were quaint. Massive sails rose high, and hauls were over hundreds of feet long all carrying hundreds of passengers as well.

Few times would ships arrive that belonged to the richer parts of the world since Portsmouth was not even marked on the map. When they did, the people who were boarded were far better dressed than those who were regulars amid the filth. They had a prestigious air to them of posh and priority. A thing that many others lacked. The inhabitants of the town were mostly scoundrels, something to scare of the upper class straight out of their kickers.

In the midst of the poverty and exiguous families that littered the area there were still flickers of light between the horrendous dreary natures of the harbor. Wholesome people attempting to make their living and raise families to the best of their abilities, trying to prosper in devastation and keeping hopes high. Those were the people that gave Portsmouth its well needed tad bit of more flavor. But few were to be found so often. 

The weather held true to its usual mugginess. A misty haze glazed over the water making it difficult for objects more than half a mile away to be visible. A young man had high hope to see something, to catch a glimpse or a shadow of an approaching ship. 

Rey Winter sat on the edge of the second level of the docks. It stood twenty feet higher than the first level which was used for docking small boats, and held home to resident who had built houses underneath the main town center in an area called Block B. It was place that truly was the slums of the area. 

Watching the boats pull in, hearing the captain shouting commands with the first mate, and the crew working in unison to bring a colossal barge of steal and wooden craftsmanship to a halt was an enjoyable time waster for the young man. Rey kept his silver eyes on the water, hoping that one would arrive soon, otherwise he would have to continue with his secondary course of action for the day, one a bit more risky, but also one that his older sister, Mary, wasn’t too keen on. 

True to his last name of Winter the ocean breeze fluttered through the white locks of hair on his head, a lack of color put there by natural means, though he was only 17. His feet dangled over the edge of the wooden surface he sat on, and while he lived in a poor town full of miserable people he held himself with an optimistic smile and the look of hope.

One day he hoped to achieve the dream of sailing off afar. Traveling to new places on a gargantuan ship, to see the world in an unfamiliar light all while meeting unique people across the ocean areas. Perhaps on islands, or other docks like his own, or even within the rich cities of the skies- something that no one knew for sure even existed. Even simply working on a ship would have been enough for him.

Due to unfortunate circumstances that was something that was hard to find. Work that is. Any job was difficult to grab ahold of when only having one arm-a singular left arm- the other being cut off from the middle of forearm down. It was an accident due to the harsh realities of work. The replacement being a scantily made, metal look alike that caused far too many issues and sores to wear half the time.

A sigh escaped past the boy’s lips, deep and longing. By the looks of it there was nothing around for miles, just blue ocean and choppy waves due to the wind.

Rey stood up, stretching himself out, back popping from the discomfort of sitting in the same position for far too long.

The walk back home wasn’t a long one at all. The entirety of Portsmouth Landing consisted about 2 square miles plus the buildings that lay underneath the main surface of the marketplace and town square. With how cramped and crowded structures were the population was perhaps more dense than it should have been for such a small area, but Rey was none to care or to think of that, it simply made for more interesting encounters, new nooks and crannies to find, and sometimes having the a small adventure when taking an new route to the main shipping docks and finding himself lost.

Home was built under the main town for Rey. Ladders, hatches, and even a few stair cases were strewn about randomly for one to find their way to the public squalor even more blighted than the shanty of a town Portsmouth was itself. The boy had all of the entrance and exit ways marked in his head, he knew the entire town’s windows to escape below the main level. Though more people seemed to be building their homes in Block B there were never more entry points made.

On the eastern side of Block B was were Rey’s home lie. The closest way to get there was crossing the market square then approaching a bridge that held a dingy ladder strapped onto it with twine and rope that reached the bottom of the second landing.

As Rey entered the square a friendly voice called out to him. “Oi, boy, come here, will you?” He quickly turned to find an older woman by the name of Mrs. Rogster calling him over. Her face was weathered by the years of living the entirety of her life in Portsmouth. Grey hair was pulled up tightly in a knot. The climate wanted to disagree with her hair though as it was frizzed and frayed, looking as if it desperately wanted to come loose from its holds. Her face was thin as well as her frame, a small lady, but a small woman that made her living in a place of harshness -therefore there was no room for gallivanting and foolery around her. She knew how to put her foot down and run through the motions quite well. 

With a newfound grin of inviting friendliness, Rey waltzed over to her market place shop. The shop was dedicated to miscellaneous objects that were found in the ocean by sailors that had no need for them and sold them off for a buck, or even more interesting, items that floated right up to the docks of Portsmouth. Ms. Rogster was neither in good place of business or bad, its was steady enough to get by, but never enough to do more. 

“Are you needing anything, Ms. Rogster?” Rey questioned with a light tone to his voice. He leaned over on the counter placed in front of him. A small area for outside business where Rogster stood most of the time to sell smaller trinkets before entering the main building behind her. It was full of much more exquisite items. 

A thin grin to match Ms. Rogster’s gaunt look found its way on her face. “Nay, not particularly.” She appreciated that Rey was always one to ask. “I was wonderin’ if maybe whenever you get out on that boat of yours next you could try findin’ me some treasure,” Her grin grew a bit bigger as she spoke, holes oh missing teeth shown through the opening of her mouth.

Rey nodded and stood up straight, proving he was much taller when not doubled over. “Of course! I was planning to head on out for a catch or two for dinner, but if I find anything on side you know I would hand it off your way.” 

Her smile turned into a cackle. “Oi, Rey, I always know I can count on you, boy!” She reached across the counter and gave him a nudge with her boney yet conservatively covered elbow. “Bring me something nice you might be getting’ a silver from me.”

The young man chuckled back and brushed his fingers through his hair. “I’d very much be struck on that. You’re very generous.” 

A heat found it way to the older woman’s face. Having a handsome young man, a handsome young and kind man that is, be willing to gather in needs of her shop tended to allow a loosening up of sorts. “Aye, but that’s only if you got me something’.”

Rey nodded in delight. “I shall try not to fail you. I best be on my way though, the more time I spend out on the waters the more of a chance I’ll be able to find you a diamond plated gizmo.” Rey partially joked but in a way hoped that there was such contraption out there. Maybe she could leave this town one day, perhaps he could too if something were to be worth so incredibly much. 

Giddy with the company, Ms. Rogster still held the smile to her lips. “Farwell, boy. Safe travels out there today, yeah?” She waved a goodbye with her small fragile hand, knuckles swollen with age. 

A curt nod from Rey was thrown her way before Rey stepped back. “I will definitely try to be careful.” He too gave a wave of the hand. “Until later, Ms. Rogster.” With that Rey walked off, leaving the older woman to back to boring business as usual. A shame that Rey would without a doubt be the most interesting part of her day. The square and marketplace did not seem busy at all, in fact when Rey had departed there was no one left there other than hopeful (or forlorn) shopkeepers.

Back on his original intention, Rey began to make his way back to the findings of Block B, winding through the eastern alley ways of Portsmouth. Even though the upper half of the town was dedicated to those who were shop keepers of the more financially inclined, the buildings still weaved in and out of looking like actual houses to forming into shacks, some just as frail and unqualified to be a fit home as some houses in Block B. 

When the boy made it to the ladder the issue of getting to the level below him was no struggle, even if he was missing an extremity. It was something Rey would have had to learn to survive, to avoid becoming an invalid. There was already one of those living amongst his household anyway. Two would have only made the situation worse. 

A steady grip from Rey’s surviving arm was all he needed to get down other than proper foot placement. As soon as his feet touched the floor there was a drastic change in the atmosphere. 

Block B was nearly a different world at times. Whereas the upper level stank of the ocean, fish, and sailors who had far too much to drink, Block B had a far worse stench to it. Mold, grease, urine, and feces were the main nauseating aromas to arrive. The next most common was the sickness of the people, the disease carried out in the confined place. And then of course death. Not to mention that other than when the sun decided to show it face and slide between the cracks of the upper docks, lighting was hardly a necessity. Candles in homes would burn bright, though at a risk of being dangerous. Wood was the only thing surrounding the flame as almost a taunt to be fed further in ignition. 

Petty theft and crime also made itself more apparent. The good people became less easy to find, and with each day that went by it seemed to consume what was left of any kindness. It was something Rey feared in the back of his mind. Ending up like those who had to throw their humanity down the drain just to survive another day. It hurt him in a way. It seemed like those days would be very much miles down the road for him, but when looking at the situation he was in, the possibility only seemed to grow more apparent that a doom of the same nature would eventually approach him. It was never a pleasantry to be in the midst of Block B. 

Rey left the safety of the ladder and entered the dim shadows of the docks. The stench hit him the same time the darkness did. He kept his pace slow but also cautious for he had to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. His home was thankfully not too far off, it was right smack dab in the middle of the area. 

People outside of their homes sat bored, dead expressions permanently scarred their faces. As Rey made his way through the garbage and filth, it was as though many inhabitants didn’t take notice. They were gone. Their minds were nearly as decayed as their youthful features. 

It did not take much longer for Rey to find his way back to the place he called home. A small shack stood, each side baring a foot of space around it for the next gloom home to stand. Even then most spaces were clogged with waste and trash. 

The only reason the Winter’s house stood out from the others was because of a flower in the windowsill. When the sun was out, it hit perfectly from a crack about and shined down through the dust covered window, providing the plant with nutrition for life. It was something his sister, Mary, had placed there, just wanting to provide a bit of sanity and a portion of life to the miserable dwelling. 

Without knocking, Rey entered the home. Inside the household it was cleaner. Mary, had tried to keep most things in place and in order, though now she was nearly bed ridden with an unknown and seemingly incurable sickness. Rey had taken up to sweeping when she no longer could. 

There were two rooms in the home. Rey slept in the main entrance on a mat on the floor. After he’d grown and healed from injuries his sister begin to get sick, and soon he let her into the second room, a room with two books on the shelf, a clothing rack, and an actual cot. It was a place that felt halfway cozy at times. 

Mary was Rey’s older sister. She was eight years older at 25. The past 5 of those years she had spent sick, in need of help, it only got worse with every year that passed. 

They had no parents. At least not anymore. Their father was a sailor aboard a ship that regularly docked at the harbor. Rey had little memories of him, there were no pictures of him, only the descriptions his mother used to tell as well as what Mary managed to remember as well. One night the ship had left the port and never returned. Later it was found that it had crashed ashore of a sand bar. None of the crewmembers were found, therefore no one could be confirmed dead. With that the family received no pension  
for their loss. Moving to Block B was their only choice of action after he had gone. 

Their mother was a different story. She was someone Rey could remember. She passed when he was only at ten years. Mary said it was from both heartbreak and sickness. Her last few years were filled with the same lifestyle that Mary was now living, hollow, sick, and unable to do much of anything at all. When she eventually died both he and Mary were able to receive pension. It was only enough to get by for a while. A lot of this Rey had trouble understanding since he was so young, but now their inevitable poverty seemed to make more sense. 

Mary tried her hardest to raise Rey, and he would forever appreciate that. Not a day passed by where he was not afraid that he’d come home to find her gone. If that happened he would be at a real loss. In fact, if either sibling lost each other at this point, there would be a form of desperation that would indefinitely lead to the numb unwavering townsfolk of Block B. It was a transformation neither of them wished to achieve. 

Rey tip-toed to the second room, staying light on his feet. He was unsure of what Mary was up to, he wouldn’t want to disturb her if she was resting. He halted a hand on the door, it creaked as it opened to reveal Mary on the cot, in a deep slumber. Rey watched her chest, making sure that she was still breathing. She was. His eyes made their way to her face. She looked peaceful, still youthful, light brown hair that was now frail with sickness draped over her shoulders. She did not deserve to be spending her days in bed, waking with nasty sores, and in constant illness. 

Not wanting to disturb her further he shut the door with the utmost care. He had wanted to tell her he was going out on his boat to fish. In a way Rey was glad that he she wasn’t awake to ask for permission, she would most likely say no. Mary never like him going out unless it was absolutely needed. 

Rey grabbed his meagerly built fishing pole off the wall it leaned against. He also took in mind to attach his prostatic. The metal was rusted in places on the insides, but rowing a boat and reeling in a net was far easier when wearing it. He didn’t need it of course, he proved that a long time ago. The boy went ahead and attached it where it was needed with the buckle straps. A small button on the inside made the first few fingers even close. A model that was made specifically for him with most of his mother’s pension. There was a bit of guilt not wearing it at times. 

In no time he was back out the door, his heart begin to swell in question of what he might catch or find. Whether it be a fish for dinner, or an object to sell Ms. Rogster for coin.

The travel to the docks of Block B were no issue for Rey most of the time. He knew the path well. His boat was a small dinghy, dangerous if waves were about, but it worked, and Rey enjoyed the sense of adventure it gave him. He even made a pole for fishing himself from buying a bamboo rod from carpentry shop, something he saved up for and was proud of. The boat had been in his father’s possession. A toy for the old man in a way since he was used to travelling on gargantuan ships. When he passed, the boat sat there for years until Rey became curious enough to take it out on his own, scaring the hell out of his sister. In the end though, all worked out. 

As he journeyed on downwards he gripped the pole tightly in his left hand, which was something he couldn’t afford to lose. Rey walked, weary of his surroundings still. Passing though one last alley way, he broke out to a straight walkway with a bit of dim light filtering though. The boardwalk was a straight shot to the docks, the docks being about 10 feet lower to be right at the water level. Small boats just in sight lined up along the edges. 

Rey strolled on through, the ladder that entered the official docking area for his boat straight ahead. A shadow caught his eye, and still being careful Rey spun to meet it. 

A grizzly man in his older years leaned against a support beam casually. He was covered in filth head to toe, hulking around a stench far greater than just what Block B had to offer. His eyes had yellowed to a foul color that reflected the state of his overall being. There galling, unwavering, he staring with direct intent at Rey. “Hey, boy,” The man called to Rey, voice of gravel, shedding against the back of his throat. 

Rey was about to comply, he took a half step forward to the abhorred being but stopped himself as another detail caught his eye. The man had his hand carelessly down his beaten filth covered trousers. Movement was evident under the fabric. Rey froze for a second as the fact of the nature of the man hit him. 

“Boy. Come’re.” The vile man never took eyes off Rey. He grinned showing his teeth matched the same yellow as the whites of his eyes. Since Rey wasn’t the one to jump on the action and maneuver towards the man’s calling, he took it upon himself to take a few steps towards Rey. The hand beneath the clothing moved faster as the horrendous being caught a glimpse of Rey’s handsome yet boyish features. “Hey pretty boy. Do me a favor, will you?” 

It was at that time Rey realized he had to move away. His heart jolted, beating quick, his eyes didn’t leave the man either, scared to know what would happen if they did. He waved his hands. “No, no, I don’t want any-.” He backed, turning to flee the scene but was ripped back to the older man when a heavy free hand clasped upon his metal arm. A noise of shock and fear slipped out of Rey’s mouth, his silver eyes only reflected that as well. 

“Where ya think you’re goin’?” The man cackled, it sounded strange. As if it were it was too light hearted for the situation that was going down. If he was trying to persuade Rey in any way to stay he was doing it completely wrong, it sent a pang of dismay even further through the young man, crawling up his spine. 

Being this close was gut wrenching. The man was repulsive, his scent was a mixture of pure sickness, bile, and feces. It made Rey feel just as putrid, his stomach churned with more than anxiety. 

“Boy, if you stay, I’ll give some coin-“

That was enough. Rey didn’t care for any further talk. 

Immediately Rey pushed away from the man. Wriggling and fighting out of his grip, pulling against the restraints of his arm. The man dragged him in further, a mistake on his part. The leather strap that kept Rey buckled into his prostatic snapped against the tension of the two. The man, baring a greater weight, stepped back, all the while he refused to stop touching himself, the situation getting him off even further though he was upset at this point. 

Rey nearly fell back, but that would have held worse consequences. On his feet he scrambled away, forgetting about the metal arm, not caring for it at all. He was able to hold grip on his fishing rod, knuckles so tight around it they were white, fingers numbs with adrenaline. 

Not once did Rey look behind him for the man as he rushed to the ladder. Vision blurry, arms starting to quiver, he dropped the fishing pole to the platform below him and turned to make way down. 

Halfway down the same withered voice called to him. “Boy.” Against his better judgment Rey looked up. The disgusting oaf held his erection in hand, stroking it lovingly in the open air. Rey didn’t have the adequate sense to process what was occurring until it was too late. A rain of mess fell upon his face, hot and sticky. 

In shock, and in wanting to remove the substance as quickly as possible, Rey’s senses left him as well as his grip. He fell to the landing below him, hitting against the hard floor, wreathing on the surface for a moment trying to get the substance off his face all while in attempt to rid the pain that quaked through his body. 

The boy wasn’t an idiot though. Once he wiped the disgusting unwanted fluid from his vision he grabbed his fishing rod and clambered to his boat. Not making the same mistake he never looked back as he climbed inside. With nimble but shaking hands he untied the rope that kept him connected to the docks with his attacker. 

In the distance he could tell the man never moved down the ladder to follow him, his chuckle echoed off the wooden docks. It was a deep bellow of wicked fun. 

Rey pushed the boat off the dock, immediately grabbed and oar and started to row to the best of his abilities. It proved much more difficult not as loss of his prostatic. Never once did he turn his head back to the dock, fear kept him from doing so, terrified to see those same eyes filled with lust and contempt. 

When Portsmouth Landing begin to get hazy through the fog, only then did the boy decide he was brave enough to look back. There was nothing, nothing to see anymore, it was too muddled up in the distance. In a frantic motion Rey brought his hand to his face, he continued to wipe away the vile gunk, still sticky but now drying. Rey dropped his hand down, he still felt dirty, as if he’d fallen face first into a pile of shit. By now he’d rubbed his face raw, cheeks and eyes red. 

The water was choppy. The air was silent. There was no sound other than the small waves slapping against the dinghy, causing it roll in ways that made the boy feel even more nauseated. 

A moment passed. Rey’s eyes set on the water, blue and muggy. 

Emotions finally decided to catch up. A tight ached settled in the back of Rey’s throat, constricting his breath, making him choke until a sob escaped him. He hunched over on the seat of his boat, tears left trails down his lightly freckled cheeks, his shouldered quivered. 

Rey tried. He tried remarkably and indeterminately hard to like Portsmouth, the people, the area, the lacking sights. 

Now though, he was realizing he hated it more than he loved it. An ill feeling burned deep within him, one of fire and disgust. 

Thoughts flashed by, thoughts that he could leave right now and never come back. But the fact he had no real food or a source of water…and then his sister; it held him back from doing so. He could never abandon her, she never did for him. But getting a new and better life was impossible. 

Rey was stuck at Portsmouth Landing. Drowning in the middle of the ocean all while remaining above water.


End file.
